megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
List of Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters appearing in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. Protagonist's Father The father of the protagonist is a devoted businessman and a loving husband. He is always fascinated by anything new. Ingame, he is seen wearing glasses and a sweat shirt. He loves the technology that continues to come out and moved to Amami City to be part of it, though he wishes he were younger so he could appreciate it even more since he doesn't understand it as well as his kids. After saving his sister Tomoko, the protagonist finds his father in his bedroom acting weird. It is later revealed his father had his soul stolen, and after finding him rioting at Akane Mall with other victims of Paradigm X, he is knocked unconscious by Nemissa. He is then taken home, sleeping in his bedroom, and doesn't appear for the rest of the game. Protagonist's Mother }} The mother of the protagonist is gentle and strict. Contrary to her husband, she has no interest in computers or technology that she can't use. She has gentle eyes and black hair and is seen in game wearing a yellow shirt and apron. She calls her son after he visits EL-115 about his sister and tells him there's something wrong with her. Tomoko |English VA= }} Tomoko is the protagonist's sister and a senior in junior high school. She is a bright and cheerful girl with an interest in computers like most of Amami City, but her parents (mainly her mother) pressure her into studying for her final exams. She is good friends with Hitomi Tono. She is seen in game wearing glasses, a yellow sweat shirt, and light jeans. Tomoko enters the VR Art Museum in Paradigm X and has her soul stolen from her body by Snappy, leaving her physical body an empty husk. Her brother and Nemissa free her from his control after the battle and returns home. She only remembers vaguely what happened after returning to her physical body. Later, she calls up her brother to inform him that their father got caught up in the riot at Akane Mall. Captain Paradigm }} Captain Paradigm is the Defender of Justice in Paradigm X and appears before the protagonist and Hitomi after they enter the virtual city to give them a tutorial of it. Afterwards, he may be found in one of the social forums, and is one of the opponents in VS Poker at Casino Blizzardon (as "Harada Isamu"). Lunch's Father The father of Junnosuke Kitagawa, he has a strained relationship with his son. He attempts to talk to his son after they visit EL-115, only for his son to yell at him and tell the protagonist not to talk him. Later, he goes to see his son about stealing a chip from him, which he denies and leaves. Realizing his son did steal it from how he acted, he asks Nemissa what Lunch did with it before leaving. He reappears later at Algon Microelectronics, having developed the same suspicions the Spookies did about the Krypto Chip. He ultimately agrees to help them find the chip documentation by unlocking the door to the central database, and warns them to be wary of the factory manager. His final appearance is near the end of the game when Lunch calls him for information about getting past the police lockdown on Nikamimon. He has the protagonist's and Hitomi's ID cards rewritten to register them as factory personnel, in order to allow them access to the site where Manitou awaits. Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Characters